1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trolling assembly, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a compact single planar board trolling assembly uniquely designed to be adjustable for use on either side of a fishing boat.
2. State of the Prior Art
Numerous trolling or outrigger devices have been designed to support fishing lines laterally from a moving fishing boat. The devices are buoyant and are usually attached to the boat with a separate towing line and are designed to carry one or more fishing lines.
There are number of devices employing a pair of planar boards held in spaced relationship by pivotal linkage. In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,591, I describe an improved device employing three identical planar boards joined by a simple linkage which has improved stability when supporting a number of fishing lines along the tow line for the device.